vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid Clouds
Summary Sid Clouds is one of the two CIA agents assigned to the operation in Goldmine Island to combat the growing threat of the Aoandon. Sid is a famous CIA agent and an occult expert who specializes in weaponizing the local oddities of wherever he’s infiltrating, focusing in total offense. He's the superior of Hasukawa Yumi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Sid Clouds Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his fifties) Classification: Human, Specialist, CIA Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Calc, casually destroys walls and a loadbearing column, he's stronger than Hishigami Mai and easily overpowers Yukari and other Youkai), negates conventional durability with Soul Manipulation Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Can fight Hishigami Mai) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can easily lift and throw 4 ton metal containers) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Street level normally, Building level with Obou-Jikara (Muscles as tough as a concrete pillar, impervious to normal bullets, can survive small explosions) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, planetary with Kechibi Package Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, veteran CIA agent and an expert specialist who uses the supernatural of whatever country he's infiltrating Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, weapons forged from the same carbon steel as a Japanese sword will bypass his enhanced durability Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Obou-Jikara:' The superhuman strength gained by those who succeed at the deadly trial of the youkai known as Ubume. A side-effect is that Sid's shadow appears to have four arms when he uses this strength, allowing people who are familiar with the legend to easily identify the source of his power. His body is similarly enhanced: his muscles are stated to be tougher than a concrete pillar, normal bullets just bounce back harmlessly upon hitting him and he can survive small explosions. However, he shares the Ubume's weakness: weapons forged from the same carbon steel as a Japanese sword will bypass this enhanced durability. **'Endurance:' Additionally, Sid can survive incredibly grievous injuries without dying. He survived having his spine broken and being shot in the head, chest and gut. He even continued living after being crushed into a dark red stain after Mai disrupted his Package. Sid apparently managed to recover from this, as he's mentioned by Yumi in the last volume of the series to still be her boss, but no explanation was given for his recovery. *'Kechibi Package:' A remote assassination Package based on a Kechibi. A Kechibi is a Youkai with no physical body, similar to a Hitodama or an Ikiryou, souls of the living that temporarily leave their body like an out of body experience. A Kechibi can be used to forcibly call in a person's Ikiryou. Thus, he can be described as an invisible formless Youkai with power to remove or release an Ikiryou from people’s bodies. A Kechibi is called in by rubbing sandals together and calling the person’s name. Any harm inflicted to the Ikiryou will also be inflicted to its owner no matter the distance between them. Sid's Package interprets the sandals as a metaphor for the person’s footsteps. You follow their footsteps, reach them, and kill them. Thus, his package uses a person's "footsteps" to identify its targets. Specifically, the package uses multiple kinds of big data as "footsteps" to fish out an individual from the great sea of big data and kill them even if they flee to the other side of the world or hide in a nuclear shelter. When the Package is used the target's Ikiryou will be summoned and cut down, with the feedback automatically killing the target. The target's lifeless body will collapse to the ground and orange sparks will leave their mouth, rise to the sky and dissolve in the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Brawlers Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Federal Agents Category:Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9